Such an intake device in an internal combustion engine is well-known from DE 197 17 347 C1. The actuators formed as switching flaps are swiveled as a function of the RPM N of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and/or a mass air flow and/or an intake pipe pressure either in an open position or in a closed position by means of the actuator. Therefore, two different effective lengths of the intake pipes are obtained as a function of the RPM of the internal combustion engine. The effective length of the intake pipes in each case conforms to the length on which the gas pillar in the intake pipe swivels. This is the entire length of the intake pipes if the switching flaps are swiveled in their closed position or only the section of the intake pipes from one intake of the cylinders up to the switching flaps if the switching flaps are in their open position.